


Lead Me Home

by Morpheus626



Series: Lead Me [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: The first of a whole series of fics for various ships that I've been puttering around on for the better part of a year or so now, all centered around the use of a collar and leash in each fic.In this fic, Freddie/trans m reader, a particularly hard day at work, and what can be done to alleviate that via a bit of kink and care.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Reader
Series: Lead Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199492
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Lead Me Home

“That good of a day?” 

You could reply and you should reply but between the bubbling anger left over from your work day and the general exhaustion that’s hit you like a truck as soon as you clocked out, the words simply aren’t there. 

Thor apparently pulled the short straw in the pool of volunteer drivers, and his eyes catch yours in the rearview mirror. 

“I’m just tired,” you mumble, but Freddie isn’t having it. He never does, though he’ll do the same damn thing on a bad day of his own. The joke among your friends is that you balance each other out like that, except on the days where both of you are pissed off about something. Then it’s better for folks to avoid Garden Lodge altogether until at least one of you has cooled down. 

“Then lay your head down and nap until we get home,” Freddie offers. His lap is open and inviting but you feel disgusting from work and it’s what, eight blocks away? You could have walked, truly, but it’s late and Freddie’s not wrong when he says it’s safer to have you picked up by him and whoever feels like driving that day and-

“Hey,” Freddie softly snaps his fingers in front of your face. “I can hear the wheels grinding in your head. Where did you go just now?” 

“I don’t know,” you reply. “Does it matter?” 

He gives you a look, and you know the look too well. The ‘I can’t believe you’re seriously asking if your feelings matter’ part-frustrated, part-concerned look that makes it hard to meet those wonderfully big and pretty brown eyes. 

“Thor,” Freddie sighs. “Do you think you and everyone else might be going out for awhile tonight?” 

Thor giggles. “I think we can, if the house needs to be empty. I don’t think anyone will say no to it, and if nothing else, we can hang out at someone’s flat. You could just give us a call when it was safe to come home again.” 

“I don’t know that you need to go to all that trouble,” you interject. “Everyone’s tired I’m sure, and I’ll probably go straight to bed myself.” 

“It’s not even properly evening yet,” Freddie mutters, and Thor nods as he catches your gaze again in the mirror. “Half the time I have to beg you to go to bed at a reasonable hour, and now you’re going to go to bed this early?” 

You start to open your mouth to respond, but he cuts you off. 

“Not that that’s a bad thing if that’s what you want, but it doesn’t seem like you and you’re clearly upset and you won’t just fucking talk about it and that’s not like you either, and-” he lets out a frustrated sigh. “I don’t know what you need here, but I want to help. So talk to me, will you?” 

“You mean in regards to the house being empty, just us, for a few hours?” 

“Whatever you need, so long as you actually tell me using words,” Freddie replies. 

“Fine,” you mutter. “I don’t want to think. I’ve spent all day thinking, half the time for other people who should know better. I want to let my mind go blank, and I don’t want to worry about anything. I don’t want to make a single fucking decision, not even what to eat for dinner, because frankly, I’m hungry enough I could chew my own arm off. And if you’re meaning we fuck during these hours, then good, but I’m not doing anything resembling topping or doming tonight, and that’s that.” 

There’s a pause before Freddie and Thor break into giggles. 

“That’s easy enough, and let’s me know that yes, you’ll probably want us all out of the house for a bit,” Thor says. “You two have fun, and just call us later. Don’t want to accidentally interrupt anything if we’d get back too early…” 

“As if you haven’t seen me in worse positions,” you manage a smile at the memory of an unlocked bedroom door and a miscalculation in time as to how long it would take you and Freddie to finish up a particular scene. Bless Thor back then for having the kindness of heart to giggle, then close the door and loudly announce to everyone that they needed to leave again. 

“That’s very true, I have seen a lot of you in much worse positions,” Thor said. “But let’s avoid that for tonight if we can, hm? We’ll even try and sequester the cats to one side of the house if we can manage it before we go, so they might not meow outside your door.” 

“Actually,” Freddie says. “We’ll need dinner to be the two of us, I think.” 

“Someone’s got an idea for you,” Thor jokes warningly. “During dinner too?” 

“We’re going to fix that sour mood,” Freddie smiles, and reaches over for your hand. “And make you forget everything from earlier today.” 

“A sexy lobotomy?” you ask with a snort. “Sorry, no, I know that’s not what you mean.” 

“I don’t think I want to know how you would consider that to be made attractive or romantic,” Freddie chuckles. 

“I don’t honestly have an answer, I’m being sarcastic because I’m tired and irritated,” you sigh. 

“I know,” Freddie says. “But like I said, we’re going to fix that.” 

\---

Thor doesn’t even go into the house, simply waits for the others to come trailing out as Freddie heads in to let them know and ready whatever he needs for the night. You don’t know all what that is, though you have some ideas at the thought of the box of toys in your bedroom.

“No noise complaints,” is the main joke from everyone as they head out and pile into one of the cars, headed for who knows where for now. A part of you feels bad, sending them off when maybe they’d not intended on going out tonight, but no one seems upset or any worse the wear for it. 

“Come on,” Freddie prompts you inside, artfully stepping around the cats that have decided to wander over to greet you. “We’ll figure out dinner in a moment. But first-” 

He strips off his jacket and tosses it over the couch in the sitting room before reaching to lift something off of it. “This. I know we haven’t used it yet, so please, please, please, safe word if you need to and let me know if it isn’t helping or is making things worse.” 

The collar is thick, black neoprene, with a silver metal strip going around it as accent. The O ring for a collar attachment or pulling or whatever else you might decide to use it for is small, but you can feel the weight of it after Freddie has you locked into the collar. 

“Good?” he’s hesitant, almost nervous maybe. 

“Yeah,” you sigh. “But can you maybe tell me I’m good for putting it on for you?” 

He wraps you in a hug. “Of course I can. And you are very good, absolutely wonderful for wearing it for me. But if you toy with it too much-” 

You giggle and hug him back, mindful to not shove the O ring against him too hard. “Then I get punished. I love it, thank you.” 

He laughs as you wander with him into the kitchen. “I don’t know that I’ve ever heard someone so excited to possibly be punished sexually. Work really did something to you today, didn’t it?” 

“Oh it was all so stupid,” you grumble. “The same shit, but all of it at once and so much and if it could go wrong, it did. I’m so glad to be home.” 

The doorbell rings, and you both exchange a glance. Freddie answering the door is risky, but you’re in a collar. 

“I’d rather explain this than have someone keep you stuck at the door,” you say quickly. “I’ll be right back.” 

At the door, you find...no one. But a pizza box set by the door, with a note. 

“They’re a bunch of assholes and sweethearts all at once,” you laugh as you bring it inside to the kitchen. “Read this.” 

“Because the two of you cooking would certainly bring by emergency services, if the noise complaints haven’t already,” Freddie smirks. “I wonder how far from the house they got before they thought of us trying to cook and panicked.” 

“I’d bet about two blocks,” you say. “Not much further, because this pizza place is about three blocks away from us, so…” 

“Do you think you can eat with that on?” Freddie muses. “I apologize, I honestly hadn’t thought about that when I grabbed it.” 

“I’m willing to try, and it would wipe clean if I somehow make a horrible mess out of it,” you say. “Worst case scenario, it feels too weird or too tight to wear while eating and we take it off.” 

Freddie nods, but his eyes are on the collar. “Why not take it off while we eat? I’m probably being silly, but it does fit tight-” 

“I can’t,” you interrupt awkwardly. “I mean. I don’t think I could bear having it taken off right this minute. This is the calmest and most okay I’ve felt all day, since putting this on. I agree I’ll take it off if it’s too hard to eat, but I would rather try because I don’t know that I’ll be up to anything else if I take it off right away.” 

“Okay,” he says. “I trust you to know your limits with it. But-” 

“I remember the safe word,” you smile. “And I will use it if I need to. But I’m feeling good right now.” 

Dinner passes slightly strangely, if only because it does feel a little odd wearing kink gear while eating. But food helps settle you more, and you find yourself melting against Freddie after, lazing on the couch with him. 

“If you’re ready for more, I have another idea,” Freddie says, a hand brushing over your hair. “But if not, we can stay right here.” 

“What else have you got planned for me?” 

Your eyes light up as he reaches to the side of the couch and holds up a leather and chain leash. “I figured, if you’d like to really give up control, this is one way to do it. Not that I’m going to be yanking you around like an animal or something, but-” 

“You can if you want,” you interrupt as you offer your neck out to him, the O ring front and center. 

“I don’t know about that, but I could certainly gently lead you,” Freddie smiles as he clips the leash on. “Still good?” 

You let yourself abandon any sense of decorum then, and whine happily as he pulls the leash softly. 

“I need actual words, love.” 

“I’m good,” you reply. “So fucking good, please let me show you how good.” 

“That’s not the ‘good’ I meant exactly,” Freddie said. “But I’m glad to hear it. Bed?” 

Instead of getting up, you move over to straddle his lap, pressing kisses to his face and neck. “Or here. Or the kitchen, or anywhere else. I’m really not picky.” 

As he leans in to kiss you back, Lily leaps up and wiggles her way in between the two of you, as if she can somehow share Freddie’s lap with you. 

“Or the bedroom?” Freddie asks with a laugh. “I’d love to start here, but I don’t know that we’re going to be given much privacy.” 

“I’d gotten that feeling too,” you say, petting Lily’s head as she snuggles down, apparently completely cozy trapped between your chest and Freddie’s. “Lily, we need to get up, alright?” 

She meows in protest as you pick her up when you move to sit back on the couch, and meows even louder when you set her down so Freddie can lead you away and upstairs. 

“I don’t mean to laugh,” he giggles. “I’m enjoying this, but it feels a little strange too. Not once have I had a boyfriend on a leash before.” 

“Well, you do now, and you might again if you’re up for this in the future,” you say. “Because I know I am. I’m dreading eventually taking this off, actually.” 

He frowns as you make your way into the bedroom, shutting the door behind you. “We’re upping the aftercare after this then. I don’t like the sound of that, I have to admit.” 

“It’s just that I like letting you be in control, even if it’s at a very low level,” you say, waiting for him to nod before stripping off your clothes as you drop onto the bed. “It’s a really nice release, is all. And I know that once we’re done with this scene and the collar comes off, then it’s me in control, and obviously I couldn’t be in the collar forever-” 

Freddie leans down to kiss you. “Okay, I can understand that. But we’re still taking the end of this gently and slowly, alright. Also, how are you getting your shirt off?” 

You look down to your sweater, then tap at the collar. “Hm. Excellent question. Do you think-” 

“I think you’ll ruin your sweater if you try to take it off with the collar still on,” Freddie winces. “It’ll be off for just a second…” 

“I think I can handle that as long as you take it off for me,” you nod, but there’s no hiding the hitch in your breath as he removes the collar. 

“You’re still in the scene,” he soothes. “You don’t have to do anything except get your sweater off, put this back on, and then enjoy the rest of the night.” 

“And what’s the rest of the night?” you grin as you quickly whip off your sweater, tossing it into the corner of the room. 

“Anything you want,” Freddie replies. “Within reason, of course.” 

“So the fifty person orgy…” 

“Stop that shit,” Freddie giggles. “Seriously though. I know you want me in control, but I want this to be what you want. Your ideas, but I give the order, if you will.” 

“I like that,” you say, holding yourself out for the collar to be put back on, then flopping back onto the pillows. “Does it ruin the dynamic of this at all if I ask for a bath first? I can smell work on me, I swear.” 

“You smell like you, which is lovely, but I think we can manage a bath,” Freddie says. “Though I should ensure the collar is waterproof; I think it is?” 

You rest your eyes as he walks over to the box that you’ve insisted be kept to hold all boxes from any sex toys (it isn’t anyone’s fault that companies insist on writing instructions and warnings on the boxes, but it makes throwing them away a risk of a sort.) 

“Well,” he sighs. “This one doesn’t note anywhere if it’s waterproof or not, but I have a backup that is!” 

The chain he holds out is heavy, a purchase from months ago at a shop that sold only surgical grade metal toys amongst a variety of other things that were too intense for you and Freddie to even consider buying, but made for a fun afternoon to prod and look at. 

“I have never been so glad we spent that afternoon doing nothing but fucking around in that shop,” you smile as you sit up so he can switch out the collar for the chain. “To think I wasn’t sure about that when we bought it.” 

He kisses you back down onto the bed, soft and sweet at your forehead and lips, leaning over you until you’re laying against the pillows again. He slips a leg in between yours and lets you grind against him for a few moments, until you try to pull him closer by his hips. 

“Not yet,” he teases, moving away and towards the bathroom. “Bath first, remember?” 

“Fuck me I’m almost regretting that,” you mumble. “Almost. I don’t really want to fuck until I’m clean, but oh my god please hurry and come back here.” 

“Who’s going to watch the bath then?” 

“The universe, let one of the cats in, I don’t care,” you half-shout so he can hear you over the running water. 

“And the cats will turn off the water?” 

“This could be a training opportunity for them, for one very specific thing that we’ll probably never ask them to do again,” you laugh. 

He leans out of the bathroom and shakes his head. “Shall I lead you in here, or do you want to nap while I run this?” 

“I’m not that tired!” 

“That’s a lie,” he teases as he wanders back over, attaching the leash to the O ring on the chain and gently tugging on it as you sit up and follow him to the bathroom. “You didn’t sleep well last night, and had I asked Thor to drive us around for an hour with you laying on my lap-” 

“Okay, you may be right about that,” you interrupt. “I might have fallen asleep, had we done that.” 

“If you fall asleep in the bath, I’ll make sure you don’t drown yourself,” Freddie says with a peck to your cheek. 

“The mark of a true boyfriend and a good dom,” you giggle. 

“You laugh, but I know how you get when you’re tired, and the water is warm, and you’re already closing your eyes…” 

You force your eyes back open. “So maybe I nap a bit in the bath, and then I’ll have plenty of energy for everything after.” 

“Whatever you want,” Freddie nods, and undoes the leash before shutting off the water and helping you into the bath. “Comfortable?” 

“I live here now, I think,” you smile. “Maybe you could just fuck me in here.” 

Freddie loops a finger around the chain as he leans down to kiss you hard, and you fight the urge to try and pull him in to join you. 

“I could, but let’s see about you doing what you originally wanted with this and getting clean,” Freddie says as he pulls back, but his lips linger on yours for an extra moment, and you can tell this is as much edging for him as it is for you. 

Which makes it no shock when he gets up and leaves, only to return naked. You watch as he sits by the tub, lounging against the nearest wall to it, toying with his cock as he meets your gaze. 

“I need to be out of here sooner,” you whine under your breath. 

“There’s no rush,” he reminds you, but his cock pulses in his hand and you start to ponder how much longer either of you can wait for more. 

“I know, but I want you,” you whine again, enjoying the shit-eating grin that earns you from him. “And I’m feeling greedy and I don’t want to wait any longer.” 

“You’re basically done, aren’t you?” 

“My hair needs to be washed, but-” 

“Say no more,” Freddie interrupts and motions for you to move forward. “You wanted me in here, right? Why not kill two birds with one stone: I’ll wash your hair, and you’ll have me in the bath with you.” 

“And you get to rub yourself against me all the while,” you tease.

“As if you aren’t going to be pressing yourself back agai-” Freddie gasps as you do just that, eager for any contact you can give him. “You little shit.” 

“Didn’t you mention punishment if I misbehaved?” you smirk, and it turns into a happy sigh as he gently tugs you back against him again by the back of the chain. 

“Still good?” he asks softly as he starts to wash your hair, hands massaging your scalp. 

You manage a happy wordless mumble, smiling at his giggling. 

“I think this is the most relaxed I’ve seen you in weeks,” he says. “Maybe we ought to do this more often.” 

“Please,” you sigh. “I know this is more work for you, but I really do love this.” 

“I think I can plan out one evening here and there for something like this again,” Freddie chuckles. “This wasn’t really that much work, honestly.” 

“Yeah, but you like being able to give up control too,” you note. It’s true, you take turns with who subs, and some nights the dynamic isn’t used at all, but the nights Freddie subs are always clearly relaxing for him, as much as this night is for you. 

“I do, but I don’t mind doing this for you, since you do the same for me,” Freddie says. “I’ll get out, you can rinse yourself off, and we’ll get you into bed.” 

It’s an awkward few minutes, leaning into the bath to rinse off, struggling not to slip on the way out, but Freddie is there with a towel and the key to the chain ready. 

You dry off as quickly as you can, and the switch back into the collar is seamless. Just as seamless is Freddie drying himself off and pulling you into the bed. 

“I think we left the leash in the bathroom,” you mumble in between kisses. “I’m okay without it if you are though.” 

Freddie’s eager, leg again in between yours, urging you to grind down against him. He barely pauses his kissing to every inch of skin he can reach to reply. “Leave it. I’ll get it later and put it away.” 

He kisses his way down your body, gently pulling you down to the edge of the bed before tossing your legs up over his shoulders. 

He claims not to be as good as this as he’d like to be, but you’ve called bullshit on it more than once. The ease with which he holds your hips where he needs them, hands reaching up to hold yours, only moving away to occasionally relax your thighs when they brace slightly too tightly around his head. But in your defense, it’s hard not to do that when he laps at your cock and folds, switching to suck at your cock until you squirm beneath him. The only pause is for a quick breath, or to offer up a pleased smile at you falling apart under his touch. 

And it’s a very quick falling apart tonight, after all the teasing and build up. You don’t intend on coming so quickly, but it’s impossible to hold back after the first few moments. He’s eager to make you come, and the only answer is to let yourself go, thighs shaking. 

He laughs after one last lap up your folds. “You’re absolutely fucking gorgeous when you come, did you know that?” 

“That’s ridiculous,” you mumble. “I had to have made the stupidest faces just now.” 

“Maybe so, but even those are gorgeous,” Freddie says. “Because you’re relaxed and happy.” 

“I am very happy, that is true,” you sigh. “You’re so fucking good at that, but-” 

“Get up there and fuck you?” 

“You know me so well,” you smile and giggle as he climbs back up the bed, reaching past you to the bedside table for a condom and lube. 

“We honestly don’t need much of this,” he says of the lube. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’d been teasing yourself with some fantasy of this all day.” 

“Had to get through work somehow,” you blush. 

“I love you,” he chuckles, rolling the condom on. “Do you want-” 

“Like this,” you roll onto your stomach, letting him spread your legs. “I know you can’t kiss at my neck like usual, but-” 

“I’ll make do,” he interrupts as he moves to lay over you, and slips inside. 

For the first few seconds, neither of you move. Despite the condom, you can tell he’s as close as you were when he went down on you, and it certainly won’t take you long to come again with him filling you. 

“Good?” you ask him this time, giggling at the kisses he presses to your shoulder blades in answer. 

His hips snap against you, and you let yourself relax underneath him. His stomach is warm against your back, his legs holding yours in place, but his hands wander. Over your hips, to trail over your upper arms, finally settling there. You literally can’t be any closer with him, and you think if there’s any sort of heaven that exists you couldn’t give a fuck about it, because it could never compare to moments like this with Freddie. 

There’s no more talking, but that’s more than fine. Every whimper and moan gives you plenty of idea as to how he’s feeling, and you know he’d actually say if he needed to move to adjust. 

As it happens, neither of you last long enough to need that. He nips at your shoulder after another few moments, just how you like, his hips moving erratically as he comes. 

You follow right after him, set off by the sensation of his orgasm, a hand clawing at the blankets beneath you. It’s almost too much, there’s a slight light-headedness, and it’s a good couple of minutes before you catch your breath and open your eyes again. 

Freddie slips out of you wordlessly, moving to toss away the condom and settling back onto the bed as quickly as he can. You roll over onto your back, intent on cuddling, but his fingers find your still-sensitive cock instead. 

His kisses are hard, but his touch is mindful, even though it’s evident he’s set on working you to another, faster, orgasm. In between kisses you peek to see his cock still hard, jumping at his stomach with each moan from you. 

You reach a hand down to stroke him, and between that and everything else, you’re gone again, moaning loudly into the next few kisses. His come hits your hand a second later, and you both move to messily making out, hips pressed close, hands grasping desperately. 

“Fuck,” you whisper a good five minutes later, when you’ve both settled down against each other, breath nearly caught. “Please. We need to do this again. Make it monthly at least, weekly if we can, oh my fucking god-” 

He laughs and nuzzles against you. “Agreed. Shall I get you out of that now?” 

You had feared the moment of taking the collar off, but in a happy surprise, you feel ready for it to go now. “Yeah. I’m good with that.” 

He reaches past you to the key for the collar’s lock, set on the bedside table, and gently helps you peel it off. 

“We can wipe that down later,” you sigh as you let the collar drop to the floor. “I don’t think I could stand up if I had to right now.” 

Freddie nods. “We need another bath first.” 

“We really do,” you smile, running a finger in between the two of you to where Freddie’s come has dried on your skin. “We get up in another five minutes and run it, and get in together?” 

“There you are,” Freddie’s eyes are closed, his breath warm on your skin. “Ready to be in control again. All it took-” 

“Was you fucking my brains out, as it should,” you interrupt. “I can think of no better cure, frankly.” 

“Me neither,” Freddie sighs. “We should set an alarm, or we’ll just fall asleep here, you know.” 

You do, and you use the hand not playing with Freddie’s hair to snag the alarm clock off the table, setting an alarm for fifteen minutes out. It won’t hurt either of you or the bed to rest a little longer in the mess of it, and you certainly don’t mind it if it means snuggling more with him. 

In fifteen minutes, you’ll stand on shaky legs and go to bathe with Freddie. In a half hour, he’ll call your friends and let them know it’s safe to come back home, they won’t be interrupting anything. In another two hours, you’ll be asleep with Freddie again, this time on the couch downstairs, in front of an old movie. 

But for now, there’s just this moment, and it’s perfectly enough. 


End file.
